Heavy equipment, such as earthmoving machines, rough terrain lift trucks, mobile cranes and other machines operated out of doors normally include a cab or operator enclosure mounted a considerable distance above ground level. The cab typically includes one or more doors that, when closed, seal the cab during inclement weather. Nevertheless, in certain instances it is desirable for the operator to be able to maintain the door open when operating the equipment. As a result, it is customary to provide some type of self-latching hold-open restraint to catch and hold the door as it is swung toward its open position.
The releases for prior art hold-open restraints are accessible to the operator at either ground level or cab level, but not both. For releases mounted at cab level, an operator at ground level must climb up the machine to release and close the door. Conversely, for releases mounted at ground level, an operator at cab level must climb down the machine to release and close the door. Therefore, in order to quickly and easily release the door hold-open device, it is desired that the door hold-open device be provided having a release accessible to the operator from either at cab level or at ground level.